<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Call Away by cumicumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820447">One Call Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi'>cumicumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blank Period, Canon Setting, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Mention of sex, Suggestive Themes, Telepathy, ino being telepathic queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka terpisah raga. Dimana Sai tidak bisa meraihnya dan mendekapnya semau yang ia bisa. Dimana mereka hanya berbekal komunikasi lewat surat dan telepati Ino untuk saling melepas kerinduan yang menghimpit dada. </p><p>"—aku rindu kamu"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inuzuka Kiba/Tamaki, Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Call Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="t_head hbox">
  <p></p>
  <div class="hbox">
    <p></p>
    <div class="t_text">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto<br/><strong>Warning</strong>: Canon-Setting. Possible OOC. <strong>Mention of mature topic, such as sex.</strong><br/><strong>Pairing:</strong> Sai x Ino Yamanaka</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>One Call Away</strong>
    </p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Amegakure telah menyambut gulitanya kala itu. Hamparan langit perlahan tapi pasti mulai melegam. Legam, selegam paparan jelaga.</p>
    <p>Seorang pria dengan surai serupa pun terlihat duduk menyandar pada kusen jendela dengan nyamannya. Satu tangannya mengenggam kuas, sementara tangannya yang lain menyangga sebuah canvas. Kuasnya bergerak selaras, memoles warna diantara garisan-garisan tegas.</p>
    <p>Selesai mewarnai bagian torso, Sai merendam terlebih dulu kuasnya ke dalam air untuk membersihkan warna yang menempel di ujungnya. Ia memutar-mutar kuasnya, menetralkan warna yang tertinggal di antara helai-helai halus kuas. Hanya perlu sepersekian detik untuk lantas menjumputnya dari sana, diikuti dengan gerakan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kuasnya di pinggiran palet yang tersangga.</p>
    <p>Ia mengamati deretan warna cat yang tersedia, berjejer membentuk gradasi sempurna. Sai mengamati dengan seksama pilihan warna kuning yang berderet rapi di tempatnya, matanya menilisik, tampak sedang menimang-nimang dalam khidmat. Ia sedang mencari warna yang cocok untuk mewarnai bagian rambutnya.</p>
    <p><em>Ah, warna</em><em> kuningnya bukan seperti ini</em>, pikirnya saat matanya terjatuh pada <em>shade</em> warna kuning yang pertama. Rambut kuning yang terang seperti ini adalah surai rambut Naruto. <em>Sementara miliknya berbeda.</em></p>
    <p>Ia lantas menggerakan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Kepalanya secara otomatis terdongak dan matanya tertuju penuh pada sang rembulan di atas sana. Rembulan itu bersinar—dan bias-bias sinarnya seketika mengingatkannya akan sesuatu—</p>
    <p><em>Ah.</em> Bukan.</p>
    <p><em>Seseorang</em>—lebih tepatnya.</p>
    <p>Benar. Corak kuning dari sinar rembulan itu lebih cocok untuknya. Jika Naruto adalah matahari, maka Sai pikir <em>dia</em> adalah rembulan.</p>
    <p>Sang rembulan yang tampak begitu terang di atas sana. Begitu kontras. Begitu bertolak belakang dengan hamparan hitam yang mengepung cakrawala.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Seperti mereka berdua.</em>
    </p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Seperti ia dan dirinya. Hitam dan Kuning. Gelap dan Terang.</p>
    <p>Mereka yang begitu berbeda. Yang seperti dua kutub berlainan. Yang bagai dua sisi tak sama. Sai yang bagaikan langit malam dengan <em>Dia</em>—rembulannya. <em>Dia—</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"Sai?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Alunan suara itu tiba-tiba berdendang begitu saja di kepala. Tanpa izin. Tanpa permisi. Entah ini adalah bagain dari hasil halusinasinya saja atau bukan. <em>Apa karena Sai tengah memikirkannya? Maka suara itu muncul begitu saja di kepala? Apa dia sudah gila?</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>"Halo, Sai? Kau bisa mendengarku?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>Suara itu bergema lagi. Suara yang tentu saja begitu dikenalnya. Seseorang yang punya kemampuan telepati di desa Konohagakure sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan —</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>"Ino?"</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p><em>"Hai, ternyata kau mendengarku,"</em> ujarnya, diikuti oleh kekehan kecil, <em>"Kau sedang apa?"</em></p>
    <p>Sai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sementara ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ada apa gerangan Ino tiba-tiba menghubunginya via telepati seperti ini?<em> Apa—</em></p>
    <p>"Apa sesuatu terjadi di desa?" Ia spontan menebak. Detak jantungnya mulai bergemuruh lebih cepat. Tak tenang dan seketika gelisah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"</p>
    <p><em>"Tidak terjadi apa apa kok,"</em> Jawaban itu otomatis meluncur, membawa kelegaan luar biasa yang tak dinaya langsung mengaliri tubuhnya. Sai bahkan tak sadar ia sempat menahan nafasnya.</p>
    <p>"Lalu ada apa?"</p>
    <p>Ino tak langsung menjawab saat itu. Cukup lama, sampai Sai sempat berpikir mungkin sambungan telepati mereka terputus. Ia baru saja ingin memastikannya, tapi Ino mendahuluinya terlebih dulu dengan berujar,</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja,"</em>
    </p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Keduanya pun membisu. Mereka sama-sama terpaku.</p>
    <p>Mereka biarkan keheningan lantas mengikuti. Membiarkan angin malam membelai diri. Membiarkan rasa hangat menelisik dalam nurani hanya dengan sederet kata yang mengiringi.</p>
    <p>Sai dalam kesunyiannya memilih memandang sekali lagi ke luar jendela. Matanya tertuju penuh pada sang rembulan yang punya warna yang sama dengan rambut sang kekasih hati. Tanpa sadar, perlahan demi perlahan, ujung bibirnya mengurva sendiri.</p>
    <p>"Oh,"</p>
    <p><em>"Oh?"</em> Ino di seberang sana membeo, terdengar tidak percaya. <em>"Aku sudah berkata seromantis itu, dan kau hanya bilang oh?"</em></p>
    <p>Senyum Sai sedikit bertambah lebar. Kini lebih tampak menyerupai senyum jahil. <em>"...Oh,"</em></p>
    <p>"<em>Menyebalkan</em>," Ino mulai menggerutu tak jelas di sana. Sai hanya mendengarkan saja, diam-diam menikmatinya. "<em>Omong-omong kenapa kau belum tidur?</em>" Tiba-tiba subjek pembicaraan diubah begitu saja oleh gadis itu.</p>
    <p>Sai tak langsung membalas. Ia malah memilih memungut kembali kuasnya, mencelupkannya ke cat kuning dan sedikit mencampurkannya dengan warna cokelat muda untuk mendapatkan shade kuning yang diinginkannya—warna kuning yang belakangan ini merangkak menjadi warna favoritnya. Warna yang akan ia gunakan untuk memulas rambut Ino di canvas mahakarya-nya. Ujung kuas lalu menyentuh canvas, memoles ruang demi ruang tanpa cela.</p>
    <p>"Kau sendiri kenapa juga belum tidur?" Sai justru memilih membalik pertanyaan.</p>
    <p>Sai bisa mendengar si pewaris klan Yamanaka di sisi sambungan itu menghela nafas—mungkin agak kesal pertanyaannya malah dilempar balik. <em>"Aku tidak bisa tidur,"</em> ungkap gadis itu terus terang.</p>
    <p>Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggumam tak jelas. Tangannya masih sibuk mempercantik sketsa sosok Ino dengan warna, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Karena kau tidak ada disini,"</em>
    </p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Seuntai kalimat itu membuat gerakan tangannya seketika terhenti.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Ada jeda sejenak sebelum gadis itu akhirnya bicara lagi,</p>
    <p>"<em>Sepertinya aku terlalu terbiasa menghabiskan malam denganmu. Dan saat tak ada kau disisiku saat ini, rasanya seperti ada yang kurang. Aku jadi kepikiran dan tidak bisa tidur,"</em></p>
    <p>Lagi-lagi Sai biarkan dirinya terpatri dalam sunyi. Menikmati melodi alunan suara Ino yang tengah sibuk bernarasi.</p>
    <p>Keadaan ini membuat Sai teringat lagi akan fakta ini.</p>
    <p>Fakta bahwa kini mereka harus rela berjauhan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.</p>
    <p>Ini adalah misi <em>long-term</em> Sai setelah sekian lama. Dia dan Kiba diembani Kakashi sebuah misi penting untuk mengawasi Daimyo Negara Ame yang gerak geriknya mulai mencurigakan. Kakashi percaya bahwa Daimyo itu masih memiliki ideologi salah kaprah yang diajarkan Akatsuki. Ada kemungkinan si Daimyo tengah mencoba membangun pasukan untuk memulai perang baru. Sai dan Kiba bertugas menjadi mata mata dengan melebur ke kelompok <em>suspect</em> di Ame ini.</p>
    <p>Demi mendapatkan data faktual, akurat, dan pola yang masuk akal, mereka berdua harus cukup lama tinggal disini. Mengobservasi segala tindak-tanduk mereka untuk sekitar 2 hingga 3 bulan lamanya.</p>
    <p>Ini juga merupakan misi <em>long-term</em> pertama Sai semenjak ia menjalin kasih dengan si pewaris Yamanaka. Omong-omong, kalau Sai tidak salah hitung, hubungan mereka kini sudah berjalan sekitar 6 bulan lamanya.</p>
    <p>Dikarenakan situasi lima negara yang relatif tenang setelah reparasi pasca perang, mereka biasanya mendapat misi dengan jangka waktu satu atau dua hari saja. Jarang sekali mendapatkan misi jangka panjang seperti ini. Kalau hanya sehari dua hari saja, Ino juga tak perlu repot repot mengontaknya dengan telepati hanya untuk menanyakan kabar. Namun Sai biasanya tetap menyempatkan untuk menulis surat dengan burung<em> chouju giga</em>-nya jika terkadang misi harus memakan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraan.</p>
    <p>Belakangan ini, tak banyak misi ke luar desa yang menghampiri. Tingkatan misi pun hanya berkisar di tingkat D atau C saja. Terkadang bisa B, namun frekuensinya tak sebanyak dahulu kala. Misi-misi tingkatan ini biasanya bisa ditangani oleh sekumpulan genin maupun chunin Desa Konoha.</p>
    <p>Konoha 11 sekarang lebih disibukan dengan tugas diplomasi dan internal desa. Waktu Sai lebih banyak tersita dengan membantu Kakashi, Naruto, dan Shikamaru dalam membuat regulasi dan penataan desa. Sesekali ia juga akan membantu mengajar di Akademi jika Iruka sensei meminta. Sementara Ino lebih <em>hectic</em> lagi. Gadis yang serba bisa itu harus membagi waktunya untuk mengurusi interograsi, <em>Konoha Children Mental Hospital,</em> dan toko bunganya.</p>
    <p>Sekarang, untuk kali pertama, Sai dan Ino harus rela menjalani<em> long distance</em> sementara. Dan ini adalah pengalaman baru bagi Ino dan Sai sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sai tahu dan sadar, semenjak mengenal orang orang di desa Konoha, terlebih tim 7 dan Ino, ia selalu bisa merasakan pengalama-pengalaman baru yang tak pernah didapatkannya seumur hidupnya.</p>
    <p>Kalau di masa lalu, terlebih saat di Root, sejujurnya Sai sudah biasa mengemban misi panjang seperti ini. <em>Tapi sekarang kan keadaannya berbeda.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang<em> lain.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>Ada sesuatu yang terasa kurang.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Sai mendapatkan atensinya kembali tepat saat Ino selesai mengoceh. Ino bisa ngambek kalau ia tahu Sai tak menyimak ceritanya. Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu pun bisa mendengar Ino meluncurkan sebuah dengusan geli, <em>"Hah, ya ampun. Memalukan sekali bukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi manja begini ya—"</em></p>
    <p>"Aku juga,"</p>
    <p>Ino tiba tiba terdiam saat Sai mengatakan itu. Tertegun, lebih tepatnya. Suaranya agak tercekat, antara kaget, bingung, dengan setitik ekspektasi yang menyerta.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"... Apa?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur, karena kau tidak disini. " Sai mengakui pada akhirnya.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Benarkah?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Ya. Dan karena tidak bisa tidur, makanya aku menggambar saja,"</p>
    <p>Ada jeda agak lama, sebelum Ino lalu bertanya,<em> "Kau menggambar apa?"</em></p>
    <p>"Menggambarmu, tentu saja,"</p>
    <p>Ino meresponnya dengan sebuh kekehan geli, <em>"Ha? Memangnya tidak bosan?"</em></p>
    <p>"Tidak." Sai menjawab spontan. Tangannya kembali meraih kuas untuk menyelesaikan kewajibannya yang tertunda, "Untuk apa bosan melukis sesuatu yang indah?"</p>
    <p>Sai mengatakan hal itu dengan nada netral, sebegitu mudahnya—semudah mengambil nafas. Ia tak sadar kata-katanya membuat Ino hampir megap megap di seberang karena tersipu. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa mendengar Ino terbatuk batuk kecil. Tanpa berpikir bahwa pipi gadisnya kini sudah semerah tomat matang, merona malu-malu karena perkataannya.</p>
    <p><em>"Yah,"</em> Ino berdehem, berusaha menutupi malunya. <em>"Eum... Kiba sudah tidur ya disana?"</em></p>
    <p>"Sudah," Sai melirik ke arah tatami yang ditempati oleh rekan setimnya di ujung ruangan, bersama dengan anjing setianya-Akamaru di sisi yang lain. Mereka sudah tertidur pulas. Wajar, karena ini memang sudah lewat larut malam.</p>
    <p><em>"Kalau begitu kau segera tidur saja,"</em> Suara itu mensugesti dengan nadanya yang mengalun tenang dan lembut. Setenang air dan selembut kapas, <em>"Ini sudah larut malam. Bukankah misi pengintaian kalian akan dimulai esok hari? Kau harus menyiapkan fisikmu dengan baik, Sai. Jangan tidur terlalu larut, besoknya kau bisa kecapaian dan tidak fokus</em>—"</p>
    <p>Ino yang mengomel adalah salah satu hal yang dirindukannya ketika mereka berjauhan seperti ini.</p>
    <p>Gadis itu tak berubah, dan pemuda itu pun tak bisa menahan lengkungan kurva yang memaksa muncul ke permukaan bibir. "Ya, aku akan tidur setelah aku selesai mewarnai lukisanku,"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Janji ya?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Janji," gumam Sai, sembari ia mulai mewarnai iris Ino dengan shade warna biru yang selalu disukainya. "Tapi kau juga harus segera istirahat juga setelah ini,"</p>
    <p><em>"Oke, deal"</em> ujar Ino dengan puas. <em>"Baik, aku akan memutus kontak telepati kita setelah ini dan membiarkanmu tidur,"</em> Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sai ingin memprotes. Ia masih ingin mendengar suara Ino menemani dirinya di sunyi malam ini. Tapi Sai pendam hasrat itu dalam-dalam dan memilih mengangguk saja, meski Ino tak dapat melihatnya.</p>
    <p>"Selamat malam, Ino," bisiknya kepada sang partikel-partikel udara, seolah berdoa ia bisa ada disana saat ini ketika ia mengucapkannya.</p>
    <p>Terdapat sebuah jeda lama sebelum suara familiar Ino balas membuai telinganya seperti<em> lullaby.</em> Suara yang sama yang biasanya selalu berhasil mengantarnya ke buaian alam mimpi.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Selamat malam, Sai. Semoga kau mimpi indah,"</em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Ini sudah memasuki hari ke tujuh misi saat Ino tiba-tiba menghubunginya lagi via telepati.</p>
    <p>Sai sesungguhnya cukup kaget mendapat panggilan yang lumayan mendadak ini, karena terakhir Ino bilang bahwa ia cukup dibuat sibuk akhir-akhir ini dengan tugas-tugasnya di T&amp;I dan Rumah Sakit. Sai tentu saja bisa membayangkan Ino yang kelelahan setelah sibuk seharian ini. Ia juga tentunya tak mau gadis itu membuang-buang chakra-nya untuk melakukan sambungan telepati dengannya malam-malam begini.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Sai?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Ya, Nona Cantik?"</p>
    <p>Ino terdengar sama kagetnya di seberang<em>, "Lho, kau belum tidur?"</em></p>
    <p>"Kenapa kau terdengar terkejut?" Senyum tipis tak dinaya menggores bibir Sai yang saat ini berbaring menatap langit-langit di atas tatami. Ia menjaga suaranya untuk tetap dalam volume rendah, mengingat tak jauh darinya, Kiba sudah tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran-dengkuran kecil mengikuti. "Kau menghubungiku dan berekspektasi aku sudah tidur?"</p>
    <p>Ia bisa membayangkan Ino tengah nyengir lebar dari ujung sambungan, <em>"Hehe. Aku sebenarnya hanya iseng saja memanggilmu. Aku tak berharap kau masih bangun. Ini kan sudah larut malam,"</em></p>
    <p>"Kau juga belum tidur," balas Sai, "Tugas-tugasmu sudah selesai?"</p>
    <p>"<em>Iya, sudah</em>," ungkap Ino dengan desahan nafas lega yang dramatis, "<em>Akhirnya selesai juga. Semua laporan sudah beres,"</em></p>
    <p>"Hmmm, syukurlah," Sai menggumam. Ia juga ikut senang kalau Ino sudah bisa menyelesaikan beban-bebannya. "Kau tidak lelah? Kenapa buang-buang chakra begini?"</p>
    <p>Ino pasti tengah mencebik sekarang,<em> "Memangnya aku tidak boleh jika ingin menghubungimu?"</em></p>
    <p>Sai hanya menggumam saja.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Kau sedang apa?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Berbaring saja," jawab pemuda itu ala kadarnya, "Aku tidak bisa tidur," ungkapnya terus terang.</p>
    <p><em>"Kenapa tidak bisa tidur?"</em> Ada nada cemas yang mengiringi pertanyaan itu untuknya.</p>
    <p>"Tidak tahu,"</p>
    <p>Ino mengambil waktu selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia lalu menawarkan, "Bagaimana kalau aku menyanyikanmu sebuah <em>lullaby</em>?"</p>
    <p>Sai mengerjap, "Menyanyikan <em>lullaby</em>?" ulangnya.</p>
    <p>Ino terdengar antusias dan besemangat—yang harusnya mustahil di jam jam larut malam seperti ini—saat ia bercerita,<em> "Iya, yang beberapa kali pernah aku nyanyikan padamu. Tahu kan? Lagu pengantar tidur yang sering dinyanyikan oleh mendiang Ayahku dulu. Kan aku sudah pernah cerita,"</em></p>
    <p>Ah iya. Ia baru ingat. Sai mengangguk saja, sedetik lupa akan fakta bahwa Ino tak bisa melihat responnya, maka ia pun menyuarakan persetujuannya, "Boleh,"</p>
    <p>Detik berikutnya, Sai secara otomatis memejamkan mata.</p>
    <p>Bersiap untuk menerima dendang melodis Ino yang akan segera menyapu pendengarannya.</p>
    <p>Perlahan namun pasti, suara Ino pun mulai berdendang menghampiri.</p>
    <p>Suaranya memang tak semerdu penyanyi profesional yang ia pernah tahu. Tapi suara Ino yang ala kadarnya itu mampu membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Sai. Mengirimkan getar getar halus familiar di balik tulang rusuknya.</p>
    <p>Suara Ino mampu membuatnya menemukan damai. Membuatnya memvisualisasikan pemandangan hamparan hutan, dengan aliran air sungai yang mengalir dari hulu menuju hilir dengan riak-riaknya yang terdengar menyenangkan. Di tengah-tengah musim semi yang membawa kehangatan tak terkira.</p>
    <p>Entah dia sudah mulai hilang kewarasan atau bagaimana, ia juga seolah-olah bisa merasakan samarnya jari jemari Ino menulusur rambutnya. Pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Menelisik rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang elok dan panjang, seperti yang biasa Ino lakukan ketika Sai tak bisa tidur atau terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpi buruk yang datang tak diundang.</p>
    <p>Ino terus mendendangkan melodi dengan suaranya yang menentramkan nurani—dan Sai harus mengakui bahwa ini memang berhasil membuatnya mulai dibuai oleh perasaan kantuk. Sekarang ia mulai terombang ambing diantara sadar dan tak sadar. Ia tahu tak butuh waktu lama lagi bagi Dewa Morpheus untuk menyambut jiwanya dalam dekapnya.</p>
    <p>Begitu ia bisa merasakan ia sudah ada di ujung gerbang mimpi, Sai tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya. Ia membawa dua jemarinya dan menempelkannya ke atas keningnya.</p>
    <p>Membayangkan bahwa seolah-olah dua jarinya itu adalah bibir Ino yang lalu mendarat di keningnya. Kebiasaan yang Ino lakukan setiap Sai akan bersambut dengan alam mimpinya.</p>
    <p>Melodi itu akhirnya mencapai ujungnya dan sayup-sayup tak lagi terdengar.</p>
    <p>Sai sebenarnya sempat ingin memprotes, tapi ia sudah tak punya daya upaya untuk melakukannya.</p>
    <p>Namun ia masih bisa menangkap suara kekehan Ino dari seberang, diikuti dengan kalimatnya yang mengalun bagai dawai surga,</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Selamat tidur, Sai,"</em>
    </p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>"Hmm, selamat... tidur..."</p>
    <p>Sai menggumam, kedua ujung bibirnya tanpa sadar terangkat. Tersenyum dalam damainya,</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"... Ino,"</em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Sai mengerang pelan.</p>
    <p>Ia mengubah posisinya ke posisi duduk dengan menyandarkan punggung pada headboard kasur rumah sakit, mendesis keras saat nyeri seketika menghantam sisi perutnya tanpa ampun. Tangannya terjulur meraba-raba perban yang masih membalut perutnya.</p>
    <p>Ia melirik ke bawah, melihat bagaimana perban itu mulai menampakan warna semu kemerahan dari luka gores yang ada di baliknya. Luka itu sudah dari kemarin didapatnya, tapi sakitnya masih terasa. Luka yang ia peroleh karena harus berhadapan dengan musuh yang tak diantisipasi melakukan penyerangan. Sai terlalu ceroboh. Ia tak mengkalkulasi gerakan musuh dengan tepat Beruntung Kiba cepat tanggap dan langsung membantunya saat itu juga. Kalau saja—</p>
    <p>
      <em>"SAI!"</em>
    </p>
    <p>Sai sedikit mengiris, begitu ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan Ino 'menyapa' kepalanya. Alisnya terkenyit saat pening menghantam kepalanya. Mendapat panggilan sekeras itu secara tiba tiba tentu tak diantisipasinya. Terlebih dia baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya.</p>
    <p>"Ino—"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengabariku kalau kau terluka? Aku tahu kabar ini dari Kiba, tahu. Saat seharian kemarin aku tak mendapat kabar darimu! Kau menganggapku apa, hah?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>Sai menutup kelopak matanya dan memijat-mijat satu sisi keningnya dengan gerakan memutar, "Aku tidak merasa perlu—"</p>
    <p><em>"Astaga Sai, yang benar saja!"</em> Nadanya meninggi lagi, intonasinya berbahaya, <em>"Kau menganggapku tidak penting ya?"</em></p>
    <p>"Bukan begitu—"</p>
    <p>"<em>Baka</em>!" Ino sedikit menyentak. Tapi kemudian disusul suara napas yang ditarik dalam-dalam, sepertinya ia tengah berusaha menjaga kesabarannya. Suara Ino mulai terdengar lebih kalem daripada yang sebelumnya saatia bertanya, <em>"Kau terluka di bagian mana memangnya?"</em></p>
    <p>"Di bagian perut—"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Luka apa?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Luka gores dari kunai. Luka biasa kok—"</p>
    <p>Lagi-lagi Ino menginterupsi, "<em>Tidak ada yang namanya luka biasa. Luka sekecil apapun kalau salah bisa jadi infeksi,"</em></p>
    <p>"Iya tapi—"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Sudah dapat visit lagi dari medic nin?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Sudah, sekitar 2 jam yang lalu—"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Lalu medic nin bilang apa?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Katanya lukanya mulai membaik-"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Bagus. Kau sudah makan?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Belum, aku belum lapar—"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Sudah dapat ramuan atau obat atau apapun?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Sudah, tadi diantar oleh medic nin—"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Cepat makan lalu minum ramuannya. Itu bisa mempercepat proses penyembuhan dan mengurangi nyeri—"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Oke, tapi—"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Setelah minum ramuan, segera istirahat. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, nanti lukamu membuka lagi."</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Ino—"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Perhatikan pola makan, selalu tiga kali sehari dan jangan ada yang terlewat. Banyak-banyak makan sayur dan buah."</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Ino—"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Oh, dan jangan lupa konsumsi vitamin."</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Ino—"</p>
    <p>"<em>Kalau Kiba atau Kakashi memaksamu kerja sebelum lukamu pulih, bilang padaku dan aku akan buat perhitungan dengan mereka-</em>"</p>
    <p>"I—"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, suruh saja Kiba. Kalau dia tidak mau—"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"...Ino terima kasih,"</p>
    <p>"..."</p>
    <p>"Terima kasih sudah begitu peduli padaku,"</p>
    <p>Sai menggumam, menikmati bagaimana sensasi hangat itu menyerbu rongga dada, terlebih ketika ia akhirnya mengatakan—</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>"... Aku mencintaimu,"</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Bibir Ino terkatup sempurna di seberang sana.</p>
    <p>Ocehannya seolah habis ditelan bumi dalam sekejap.</p>
    <p>Respon Ino yang begitu mulai membuat Sai ragu. Apakah kalimatnya itu patut untuk diucapkannya di saat seperti ini, melihat respon Ino yang tiba-tiba saja membisu. <em>Apa ia salah? Apa seharusnya ia tak berkata begitu? Apa Ino marah?</em> Sai hanya ingin jujur. Itu murni spontanitas.</p>
    <p>Ia hampir saja benar-benar mengira sambungan mereka memang terputus kalau saja ia tak menangkap alunan deru nafas menggema di kepalanya.<em> Jadi dia masih disana?</em></p>
    <p>Lalu kira-kira semenit setelahnya, suara gadis itu akhirnya muncul lagi ke permukaan.</p>
    <p>Suaranya memang hanya serupa bisikan yang tidak terlalu audibel, namun Sai bisa mendengarnya jelas ketika gadis itu balik berbisik,</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"...Aku mencintaimu juga, Sai"</em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Kiba mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi melihat Sai sibuk melukis objek di atas canvas. <em>Kau bertanya apa yang digambarnya?</em> Siapa lagi kalau bukan si gadis pirang berisik pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka itu. "Sai, kau tidak bosan apa menggambar Ino terus?"</p>
    <p>"Tidak," jawab Sai spontan, tanpa bahkan sudi mendongak.</p>
    <p>Kiba hanya mendengus, mendudukan diri di samping Sai sambil meminum soda kaleng yang ada di genggaman, "Sedih ya harus pacaran berjauhan begini?"</p>
    <p>"Hm,"</p>
    <p>"Aku juga jadi merindukan Tamaki,"</p>
    <p>"Hm,"</p>
    <p>"Sudah sebulan ini ya kita pergi misi,"</p>
    <p>"Hm,"</p>
    <p>Kiba menoleh pada Sai, mengamati dengan detail bagaimana ia menggambar, melukis detail demi detail figur seorang Ino Yamanaka. "Kau rindu tidak dengan Ino?"</p>
    <p>"Tentu," ia lagi lagi menjawab tanpa mendongak. Masih terlalu terlarut dengan gambarnya.</p>
    <p>Kiba lantas memegang dagunya, mengelus jenggot tipis yang mulai tumbuh disana, "Kita kan sama sama lelaki ya Sai. Dan meskipun kau aneh, aku tahu hormonmu masih bekerja,"</p>
    <p>Sai masih tak menjawab, membiarkan Kiba melanjutkan perkataannya.</p>
    <p>"Ini pembicaraan antar lelaki ya, Sai," suara Kiba berangsur memelan, "tapi aku hanya penasaran saja sih. Bagaimana cara kalian melampiaskan 'hasrat 'satu sama lain kalau berjauhan begini?"</p>
    <p>Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Sai menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk menyeketsa. Lelaki bermabut hitam itu mengerjap, tampak polos tak terkira. "Maksudmu?"</p>
    <p>"Ya aku penasaran saja. Sejujurnya aku agak s<em>exually frustated</em> juga karena Tamaki tidak disini," bisik-bisik Kiba, "Tapi kau dan Ino kan bisa saling berkomunikasi telepati dan—eh, tapi tunggu dulu," Kiba mengangkat tangannya, menatap Sai dengan sungguh-sungguh, "apa kau dan Ino sudah pernah—"</p>
    <p>"Pernah," kalau yang ini Sai mengerti maksud Kiba, makanya ia bisa menjawab secepat kilat, lantang dan yakin. Yang mau tak mau membuat Kiba sedikit merona karena jawaban spontannya itu. Kiba pun makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sai, sengja ingin berbicara dengan volume rendah, "Yah, jadi maksudku, Ino kan punya kemampuan telepati—"</p>
    <p>Alis Sai terangkat kala ia menyimak perkataan Kiba. Jujur, ia masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Ya lalu?"</p>
    <p>"Apa kalian...eum... pernah melakukannya via telepati? Maksudku kau bisa mendengar suara Ino kan? Kau bisa memvisualisasinya. Apa kalian pernah ya...kau tahu lah—"</p>
    <p>"Maksudmu sex?" Beo Sai, "Sex lewat telepati?"</p>
    <p>"Hmm... yeah," Kiba menggaruk kepalanya, tampak canggung sendiri.</p>
    <p>"Memangnya bisa?" Sai mengerjapkan matanya, antara bingung, takjub, dan penasaran,"Caranya bagaimana?"</p>
    <p>Kiba akhirnya mendecak, mendengus keras. Hah, Sai ini memang tidak paham juga. Dia itu kelewat polos atau apa? "Kau coba tanya Ino sendiri coba. Aku canggung kalau disuruh menjelaskan," ia lalu memilih berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sembari ia melangkah pergi, "Aku mau keluar dulu,"</p>
    <p>Sementara Sai tak membalas perkataannya. Ia hanya diam mematung, dalam diam memikirkan segala perkataan Kiba barusan.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Hmm... memang bisa ya?</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Malamnya…</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Ino..."</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Ya?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Tanya apa?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Kiba bilang harusnya aku bertanya padamu,"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Iya. Soal apa?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"Apa kita bisa melakukan sex lewat telepati seperti ini?"</p>
    <p>"..."</p>
    <p>"..."</p>
    <p>"..."</p>
    <p>"Nona Cantik?"</p>
    <p>"..."</p>
    <p>"Ino—"</p>
    <p>Sambungan telepati pun seketika diputus.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Mampus.</em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Sai?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>"...eum...Ino?"</p>
    <p>Sai terbangun dari tidurnya dan seketika balas memanggil ketika ia bisa mendengarkan suara Ino masuk di kepalanya. Dia mengusap-usap matanya dan berusaha mengenyahkan rasa kantuk dari sana, melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, "Ino, ada apa?"</p>
    <p>Mulanya sunyi, lalu lama kelamaan Ino akhirnya menyahuti. <em>"Sai—"</em> Suara itu samar terdengar, namun Suho menyadari basah pada jernih suaranya,<em> "Sai—m-maaf malam-malam begini aku menghubungimu tapi—"</em></p>
    <p>Sai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, mendudukkan diri disisi tatami dengan kaki tersilang, "Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"</p>
    <p>Ada sesuatu dari pertanyaan Sai yang sepertinya salah sampai gadis di seberang akhirnya memecah isakan yang sedari tadi ditahan—makin lama makin keras. Sai dibuat tertegun di tempat. Rasa kantuknya hilang dalam sekejap.</p>
    <p>"<em>Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok,</em>" Ino menyahuti, pelan dan lirih diantara sela tangisnya. Sai tahu dia tak sepandai Ino dan sepeka Ino soal emosi, tapi Sai tahu Ino sedang berbohong. Isakan dari seberang jelas membuktikan kalau gadis itu memang tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. <em>"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku cuma—astaga, m-maaf ini sudah malam dan maaf a-aku menganggu tidurmu, tapi…"</em> terputus lagi, kemudian Ino mulai menangis tanpa suara. Sai mulai terbayang bulir bulir air turun dari pelupuk mata mengaliri pipi bersihnya.</p>
    <p>Suara isakan gadis itu mengirim sensasi dingin mendeseri permukaan kulitnya, sesuatu yang seolah memberatkan bahunya, seakan ada tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang mencekik tenggorokan Sai. Dan disaat seperti inilah ia mulai membenci jarak ratusan mil memisahkan mereka berdua.</p>
    <p>Sai tahu Ino menangis.</p>
    <p>Sai tahu Ino adalah tipe yang <em>overt</em> dan buka-bukaan dalam menyampaikan emosi dan pikirannya. Tapi di balik itu semua, Ino paling tidak suka menunjukan kelemahannya. Semenjak Ayahnya meninggal. Ia ingin dipandang kuat. Ino ingin dipandang mampu dan tangguh seperti mendiang Ayahnya.</p>
    <p>Tapi Sai juga tahu, dari balik persona kuat yang berusaha ia bangun itu, Ino sebenarnya adalah orang yang sensitif. Ia terkadang suka menyimpan sedihnya seorang diri. Walau Sai selalu mengatakan padanya, bahwa tak apa untuk berbagi.</p>
    <p>Ino sudah melakukan terlu banyak hal untuknya, jadi Sai ingin membayar utang budinya.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Ia ingin jadi tempat bagi Ino untuk bersandar juga.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Jujur, Sai paling tak suka mendengar Ino menangis. Mengetahui orang yang dikasihnya tersakiti, membuat dadanya juga terasa... sakit. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana, tapi rasanya <em>sakit </em>di dalam sana.</p>
    <p>Walaupun sakit, tapi ia lebih tak suka lagi kalau Ino menyimpan perasaannya seorang diri. Jadi meskipun hatinya serasa berat mendengar isakan demi isakan meluncur dari bibirnya, Sai lebih memilih begini. Dengan seperti ini, Ino berarti mau membagi bebannya.<em> Ino berarti percaya padanya.</em></p>
    <p>Namun sekarang, hal yang paling dibencinya adalah kenyataan bahwa Sai tak bisa berada di sana ketika gadis itu sedang ingin membagi rasa sakitnya. Ia tak bisa ada di sisinya—meraihnya ketika Ino membutuhkannya.</p>
    <p>"Ino..."</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"—aku rindu kamu."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Kalimat itu menghantam Sai lebih keras dari apapun, dan alih-alih bicara lagi, dia hanya terdiam. Satu tangannya tanpa sadar mengerat, sedikit berkeringat, dan selimutnya mulai terasa panas.</p>
    <p><em>"Aku tahu ini kesannya cengeng sekali, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus menangis seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa</em>—" Menarik napas lagi, mengisak lagi, membuat Sai menunduk dalam,<em> "…malam ini aku rindu sekali."</em></p>
    <p>Mereka berjuang di tempat yang berbeda sekarang. Dimana Sai tidak bisa meraihnya semau yang ia bisa. Dimana mereka hanya berbekal surat dan komunikasi telepati untuk melepas kerinduan yang menghimpit dada. Mereka hanya saling berbicara tanpa bertatap muka, dan semuanya terasa begitu nyata ketika lubang kekosongan di hati mereka ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menganga terbuka.</p>
    <p><em>"Aku rindu, Sai,"</em> gadis itu merintih lagi, <em>"Aku merindukanmu,"</em></p>
    <p>"...Aku tahu."</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Ini konyol sekali ya? Mungkin aku agak berlebihan... tapi saat ini aku ingin kau ada di depanku. Aku... aku sangat merindukanmu,"</em>
    </p>
    <p>Kalimat pemuda mampu membuat Sai menutup kelopak matanya. Kedua insan itu lantas membiarkan jeda lama jatuh diantara mereka, sepuluh detik hanya diisi isakan pilu dan desah nafas berat.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>"Aku juga..."</p>
    <p>Sai menggumam ditengah kegetiran batinnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, "Aku juga, Ino..."</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Ia berbisik; ia berdoa. Ia menyebutnya layaknya mantra, dan ia melafalkan pengakuan terdalamnya,</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"…aku merindukanmu juga."</em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Bunyi kicau nyaring burung-burung saling bersahutan memenuhi ruang dengar. Udara pagi yang menyelimuti terasa begitu hangat dan bersahabat. Aroma khas embun pagi yang masih menyisa menguar menyapa indra penciuman. Cuaca hari ini tampaknya<br/>memang begitu cerah.</p>
    <p>" ...Sai. OI SAI!"</p>
    <p>Sai menoleh pada Kiba yang tahu tahu saja ada di sampingnya. Kiba tampak kesal, terlihat dari kerutan yang menghiasi dahinya.</p>
    <p>"Jangan main tinggal begitu dong," protesnya, "Kita kan satu tim,"</p>
    <p>Sai memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali memusatkan atensinya ke depan. Sembari ia tetap berusaha mengontrol cakranya di kedua kakinya yang menapak dari dahan ke dahan pohon.</p>
    <p>Kiba di sampingnya memutar mata karena dihiraukan, "Sadar tidak sih kau itu buru buru sekali, sedari tadi melaju dengan kecepatan ekstra," katanya, "Seperti sedang dikejar musuh saja,"</p>
    <p>"Oh iya?" jawab Sai agak terkejut.</p>
    <p>"Iya. Langkahmu cepat sekali. Aku tadi sempat tertinggal jauh," lanjut Kiba dengan dengusan tak terima. "Tenagaku sedikit habis. Aku terengah-engah mengejarmu,"</p>
    <p>"Oh maaf," Sai akhirnya memelankan langkahnya, walau dengan berat hati, "Maaf, aku tidak sadar,"</p>
    <p>Kiba hanya menghela nafas, namun akhirnya tersenyum maklum, "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti kok. Aku juga merasakan itu. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ya kan?"</p>
    <p>"Tidak sabar?"</p>
    <p>Kiba tersenyum saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan dengan langkah yang sedikit lebih pelan. Dua shinobi Konoha itu menapak dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain, melewati hutan belantara menuju desa Konoha.</p>
    <p>Tak terasa sampai akhirnya mereka bisa melihat gerbang Konoha yang mulai nampak di pelupuk mata. Urgensi kembali menguasai tubuh Sai, dan ia pun mempercepat lompatannya kembali, yang kali ini tak mendapat protesan apapun dari Kiba. Kiba membiarkannya melaju terlebih dahulu.</p>
    <p>Sai semakin antusias—terlebih saat ia melihat sosok itu sudah berdiri di depan gerbang hijau yang menjulang tinggi.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Dia disana.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Dia menunggunya disana.</p>
    <p>Dengan surai emasnya yang terbuai angin, dengan tatapan matanya yang hangat dan senyumnya yang selalu menenangkan.</p>
    <p>Ino Yamanaka berdiri dengan segala keindahannya.</p>
    <p>Untuk menyambutnya.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>"Ino..." Itu adalah hal pertama yang meluncur dari belah bibirnya ketika ia sampai di depan gadis itu. Ino benar-benar berdiri di depannya. Fisiknya ada, tak hanya sekedar suara seperti tiga bulan belakangan ini. Dia disini. <em>Nyata.</em></p>
    <p>Gadis itu pun tersenyum lebar, mengulurkannya sebuah bunga yang ia masih ingat artinya. Bunga Gladious. Yang punya arti <em>Selamat Datang.</em></p>
    <p>"Halo, Sai,"</p>
    <p>Suara Ino tak berubah dari yang biasa ia dengar di sela hari hari mereka saat harus terpisah jarak.</p>
    <p>Tapi entah dia saja atau bukan, suaranya kali ini benar benar berbeda. Entah kenapa sekarang suaranya terasa lebih merdu di telinga. Mungkin karena suara itu benar-benar nyata, sosok itu benar-benar ada.</p>
    <p>Suara itu terlalu kuat hingga menggerakan Sai untuk akhirnya menjulurkan tangan dan merengkuh gadis itu dalam dekapnya. Keberadaan Kiba yang, entah dimana, dihiraukannya begitu saja.</p>
    <p>Akhirnya, ia bisa memeluk kembali si pemilik suara yang selama ini suaranya hanya bisa singgah di kepalanya. Sai baru benar-benar menyadari betapa ia merindukan ini.</p>
    <p>Sai meletakan ujung hidungnya di surai yang sewarna rembulan itu, menghirupnya dalam seakan ingin mencari pijakan dan bukti bahwa Ino memang ada disini. <em>Di pelukannya.</em></p>
    <p>"...Tadaima," kalimat itu lepas begitu saja. Melepaskan segala rindu yang selama ini menghimpit dada. <em>Aku pulang, Ino.</em></p>
    <p>Ia pulang ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Ke dalam dekap Ino.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Ino adalah rumah.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Tempat baginya untuk pulang. Tempat baginya untuk kembali dan melepas penat.</p>
    <p>Keberadaan Ino adalah pengingat konstan bahwa tak akan ada lagi keheningan sunyi yang menyiksa. Tak ada lagi sepi yang menyambutnya di antara ruang hampa. Ia punya seseorang yang akan membuka lebar lebar lengan mereka untuk merengkuhnya, membawanya lebih dekat untuk berbisik—</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>"Okaeri..."</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Detik itu juga ia bisa merasakan lengan Ino memeluknya lebih erat. Erat dan erat. Dan ia pun membisikan untaian kata itu lagi-lagi dan lagi.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"... Okaeri, Sai."</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Sempurna.</em>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>fin.</strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="drop_m">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>